Farewell, Randy Carmichael (In memoriam: Ron Glass (1945-2016))
by cartoonman412
Summary: In memoriam: Ron Glass also known as Randy Carmichael. Randy passes away, Susie, Edwin, Buster, Alissa, Lucy and their good friends and true family members mourn over his passing. This takes place mostly at Randy's Funeral service and burial ceremony. Tommy Pickles and Kimi Finster, Chuckie Finster and Angelica Pickles and Phil DeVille and Susie Carmichael romantic relationships


It was the morning of November 27, 2016 and Lucy was making breakfast meals. Meanwhile, Randy was putting the pillows on the sofa.

Randy yelled out his wife's name, "Lucy, come over here right now!"

"I'm comin', Randy." she called out then suddenly she heard a noise from the living room. "Randy?!" she yelled out loud just as she ran right towards the bathroom to find her husband on the sofa out cold. "Oh dear!" she exclaims to herself.

"Mom? Edwin? Buster? Alissa?" Susie asked from the living room

"Susie, call 911, your father collapsed on the living room sofa!" Lucy said to him with panic and fear.

"Alright, Mom, I'll do it." she said to her mother while feeling panicked.

Susie called 911 and the paramedics came and took Randy to Yucaipa hospital

AT YUCAIPA HOSPITAL

Susie, Edwin, Buster and Alissa arrived with Tommy, Dil, Chuckie, Kimi, Phil, Lil and Angelica, who were all hanging around at the Finster's house.

"Mr. Carmichael?" Chuckie asked himself.

"Tommy, Dil, Chuckie, guys, over here!" Susie called out from the waiting room

Tommy, Dil, Chuckie, Kimi, Phil, Lil and Angelica walked right up to where Susie was.

Kimi noticed depression and sorrow in Susie's eyes. "What just happened?" Kimi asked their good friend.

"My dad collapsed in the living room on the sofa this morning." Susie said to her.

"Is he alright?" Edwin asked them just as he was worried about him as well.

"My mom's speaking to Dr. Katzenberg right now." Susie said to them.

"I sure hope everything's gonna be alright." Dil said to himself.

"Hey, Tommy, are mine, Kimi, Phil and Lil's parents and your mother here?" Chuckie asked him.

"Yeah, Chuckie, and so are Uncle Drew, Aunt Charlotte, Grandma Lulu, Grandpa Boris and Aunt Miriam, they're with Mrs. Carmichael right now." Tommy said to her.

Didi, Lucy and the other parents and grandparents and relatives and neighbors came right around the corner with Dr. Katzenberg.

"I'm terribly sorry, Mrs. Carmichael." Dr. Katzenberg said to her.

"Mom? is everything alright?" Alissa asked her.

"Oh, Susie, Edwin, Buster, Alissa." Lucy said to them while walking up to her 2 daughters and 2 sons and put her arms around them.

"Mom? what's going on? is Dad gonna be alright?"

"I'm terribly sorry, Susie, Edwin, Buster, Alissa," Lucy said to them while looking at her sons and daughters just as she sighed depressingly. "Your father's deceased."

Susie, Alissa, Edwin and Buster looked stunned.

"Oh my word." Susie said to herself.

"No, no that can't be." Alissa said to herself as her parents were calming her down.

"Susie? are you alright?" Lucy asked her.

"I need to sit down." Susie said to them.

Tommy pulled up a bright blue chair so that Susie could sit right down in it.

Susie took her seat just as she asked Lucy what just happened.

"He had a heart stroke." Lucy said to them just as she was trying to be strong and brave for her 2 sons and 2 daughters.

"What?!" Susie, Edwin, Buster and Alissa exclaimed to her in shock.

"His heart just gave up." Lucy said to them about Randy's passing and began sobbing silently.

Susie, Edwin, Buster and Alissa sighed depressingly.

Susie covered her face with her hands and began sobbing silently.

Phil held Susie closer to his chest.

"Oh, Susie." he said to her while trying to hold back his tear drops.

"1st my Great Aunt T, then my Great Uncle Charles and now my dad right after Tommy, Dil and Angelica's Grandpa Lou and father as well." Susie said to herself still weeping silently on Phil's right shoulder.

"We know, Susie, we know." Phil said to her.

Tommy, Dil, Chuckie, Kimi, Phil, Lil and Angelica looked at their good friends trying to not cry and weep.

Chuckie was with Angelica just as she cried a bit.

Grandpa Boris is controlling Grandma Minka who just collapsed to a chair closest to her and was weeping silently.

About 1 week later, good friends and true family members of Randy Carmichael have gathered for his funeral service.

(Lucy was weeping silently on her father, Jack Carmichael's right shoulder.)

"We know, Lucy, we know." Jack said to her as Jack's wife, Joan looked right at their son in law's golden casket containing his motionless body.

Grandma Lulu wiped away her tear drops. "He's with Lou and Stu in the skies of heaven right now." Grandma Lulu said to herself as well.

Howard looked right down at Randy's motionless body. "This is just terrible, horrible, terrible." Betty puts her right hand on Howard's right shoulder just as he cried and wept over his deceased good friend, then Chas and Kira walked right up.

"I know things went crazy sometimes, but..." Chas choked up then turned over to Kira and wept silently on her right shoulder.

Didi walked right up to the golden casket.

"Randy, you were our good friend and neighbor and may the Dummi Bears be safe and secure in your memories." Didi Cried a bit just as Grandpa Boris held her closer to his chest.

Susie, Edwin, Buster and Alissa stood right next to the golden casket.

"Dad, why did you need to pass away? Why?" Susie asked the skies of heaven with tear drops in her eyes.

"It's just not fair, Susie, it's just not fair at all" Edwin said to her.

"1st we lost Susie's Great Aunt T and Great Uncle Charles, then me, Dil, Angelica and Susie lost our Grandpa Lou and our dad and Susie's dad in the exact same year, no less." Tommy said to himself while looking at the golden casket and his good friends and cousin and brother at the exact same time.

"This is just tragically depressing." Lil said to herself.

"This doesn't seem real to all of us." Kimi said to herself.

Chuckie looked right at Susie who was now silent. "Susie, are you alright?" Chuckie asked her.

"My Great Aunt T, my Great Uncle Charles and my dad are deceased, how do you think I am, Chuckie?" Susie broke down in depression. "I'm terribly Sorry." he said to her.

"Well Don't be." Chuckie said to her.

"How are you all doing?" Didi came right up asking Susie, Edwin, Buster and Alissa.

"Well, Mrs. Pickles," Susie said to Didi. "Mine, Edwin, Buster and Alissa's dad's off in a much better place in the skies of heaven right now."

"I know that, Susie, but that's part of the great mystery of life, you just don't know how much time you have left to live." Didi said to her.

"Hey, they're beginning the funeral service." Drew said to them.

Everybody sat right down, Susie right next to Lucy, Edwin, Buster and Alissa. Susie's good friends and sat right behind them.

Chas went right up and spoke about their neighborly relationship with his good friend and neighbor, then Lucy walked right up and struggled through her speech just as she almost silently wept throughout the entire service.

Kimi and Lil got up and they both sang a karaoke song and while they were doing that, Susie, Edwin, Buster and Alissa had silent tear drops coming right outta their eyes.

Lucy had her arms around them while they sat right back just as tear drops came from his eyes and they felt some hands on their right shoulders, so they looked right back to see them giving them depressed smiling faces. Susie, Edwin, Buster and Alissa smiled at them then sat frontwards losing their smiling faces when they looked right at the casket.

Reverend Adamson walked right up and asked if there was anybody left who wanted to say some words to which Susie said she'll do it.

Susie walked right up to the podium and looked at her good friends and true family members.

"Good luck with your eulogy speech, Susie." Tommy said to his good friend.

"Thanks for being here, everybody, my dad would've appreciated how much you all cared so much about him," she began her eulogy speech. "I didn't have enough courage and bravery to speak at mine, Buster, Edwin and Alissa's Great Aunt T and Uncle Richard's funeral ceremonies, and it was my dad who gave me that courage and bravery, he was our brave young hero and best creator of _The Dummi Bears_ , we looked up to him," Susie teared up a bit. "And I-" tear drops began going down her face. "I just wish that he was still here." she said to herself just as she slowly broke down. "My brothers and sister wish that he was still here and my mom wishes that he was still here." She began breaking down at the podium so Tommy and Chuckie got right up from their seats and walked right up to her and put their hands on her shoulders.

"It's gonna be alright, Susie." Tommy said to her.

"We're here for you, Susie." Chuckie said to her.

"Tommy, Chuckie." she said to her good friends.

"You're not left alone, Susie." Phil said to her.

"You guys." Susie said to them.

"We're all here for you, Susie." Kimi said to her while Angelica was right next to him.

"Always in our hearts and minds, just like my pet pill bug, Melville and Tommy and Dil's grandfather and father and yours, Edwin, Buster and Alissa's Great Aunt T, Great Uncle Charles and dad as well." Chuckie said to her as well.

"Thanks a bunch, you guys." Susie said to them then cleared her throat. "My dad was a very nice and clever young man," "I remember a good story that my mom told me, 1 time when me, Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil and Angelica were babies and little tykes, right before Dil and Kimi came along, he gave me that beautiful tricycle, and Angelica was innocent that she didn't steal it and she was terribly sorry for breaking my reflector on that day.

Everybody began laughing a bit "You just can't forget about it."

Lucy cleaned away her tear drops just as Susie continued her speech.

"Thanks a bunch, Dad, for all of your true love, I'll miss you more than anything, Goodbye." Susie said to herself then Edwin, Buster and Alissa joined her in a group cuddle just as the entire crowd applauded.

Tommy, Dil, Chuckie, Kimi, Phil, Lil and Angelica walked right up to the podium and joined them in the group cuddle.

"Thanks a bunch, you guys." Susie said to them.

"No problem." Phil said to her.

AT YUCAIPA CEMETERY

Randy's golden casket was buried underground and Susie, Edwin, Buster and Alissa stood right at his grave.

Tommy, Dil, Chuckie, Kimi, Phil, Lil and Angelica walked right up next to where the 4 Carmichael siblings were standing.

"Dad, we really loved you and we'll miss you more than anything, but we know that we'll be remembering you again some other day." Susie said to the grave while kneeling down

Buster kneeled right down with her.

"Goodbye, Dad, we'll never forget about you."

Edwin kneeled right down next to Susie and Alissa.

Tommy, Dil, Chuckie, Kimi, Phil, Lil and Angelica stood silently right behind their good friends.

 _ **In memoriam**_ : _**Ron Glass (Tuesday, July 10, 1945-Friday, November 25, 2016), Randy Carmichael's all-time voice actor, we'll never forget about his voice acting career**_.


End file.
